gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Krinberg
Character Ryan Krinberg Also known as: * Krinster * Mr. President Status: Alive Date of Birth: May 17th, 1974 Place of birth: Paleto Bay, San Andreas Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Andrew Warren * Elaine Crawford * Nathalie Hawkings * Chris Lopez * Scott Cousins * Claire Audley * Michael Defledhead * Jimmy Pegorino * Republican Party Enemies: * Democrats * Ethnic minorities Job: * 50th President of the United States Handle: @RyanKrinberg Creation Date: March 2017 Ryan Krinberg is a registered character. He was created in March of 2017. He was the 50th President of the United States. Biography Ryan Michael Donald Krinberg was born in Paleto Bay, Blaine County, San Andreas on May 17, 1974 to American parents. His father worked at a steel mill in the Sandy Shores area and his mother was a part-time nurse. He attended Paleto Bay High School in his early childhood. When he left high school in 1992, he moved to Los Santos and rented an apartment in the Vespucci area of the city, he received a scholarship at ULSA; there he studied medical sciences and politics. In 1998, he obtained his first PhD and started working at a clinic in Morningwood, this is where he met his now-wife Anna. In 1999, they moved on to have their first child, Joseph. In 2001, Ryan married Anna. Ryan continued his work at the clinic in Morningwood as a surgeon. In 2005, Ryan got his first taste of politics. He ran for Los Santos City Council in a snap election, but he narrowly lost, winning 48.3% of the vote. In 2008, Ryan and his family moved back to Paleto Bay and Ryan quit his job as a surgeon in Morningwood, before moving on to a job at Paleto Bay Medical Center. In 2013, Krinberg got a place on Jock Cranley’s campaign team, with a job of organizing campaign events and commercial placement. In October of the year, he was overheard calling Sue Murry a ‘slut’ and an ‘immigrant supporting bitch’ by a whistleblower in the Cranley campaign but he still denies these rumors. After Cranley’s success in the governor election, Krinberg laid low for a while until 2017 when he announced his bid for president of the United States. In April of that year, he successfully ran against Ethan Haynes and became President. He was then re-elected the following year. Krinberg is known for his strong views on immigration and security; and has put them at the forefront of his career. He has been noted as one of the most successful politicians in modern America. Personality Ryan is another very defensive politician. He will defend his friends and family when he can; and he is quick to attack anyone who attacks his interests. Ryan is seen as on the hard right of the political spectrum, and has had little success in finding any friends on the other side of the spectrum, and he has even criticised other Republicans. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Gallery KRINBERGGAL1.jpeg|Ryan's profile picture KRINBERGGAL2.jpeg|Ryan making a speech KRINBERGGAL3.jpeg|Ryan getting sworn in as President __NOEDITSECTION__